


Another Love

by P_Hippolyta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Johnlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Hippolyta/pseuds/P_Hippolyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's mind just won't shut up. There are too many thoughts, until a soothing presence arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Another Love, by Tom Odell. I listened to it while writing this, because it just sets a certain mood.  
> Inspired by art I saw on Tumblr, but unfortunately I can't find it anymore so I can't link to it.

His mind is so full of words, of thoughts, of whirling sentences and they just won’t shut up. His mind is _too_ full of words, of thoughts, of whirling sentences. He _can’t_ shut them up. Head in his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed. On the edge of desperation, he doesn’t even understand the thoughts in his mind anymore. They go too fast, and even his rapidly understanding mind can’t figure the mess of it out. His voice has stopped working, doesn’t know how to ask for help anyway. All his tears have been used up years ago, his madness balancing on the edge with sanity. Seconds become minutes, minutes become hours. He knows it will end eventually, but he also knows it will come back again. _Mycroft, case, The Woman, Stuff, Worries,_ too much, too much too much. He doesn’t notice the matrass dipping behind him, a presence settling on its knees behind his back. The presence reaches out, touches his back lightly. Everything goes quiet and now there’s only one thought in his head. _John._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: the-consulting-cumberbatch.tumblr.com


End file.
